untitled
by MelodyNight17
Summary: when ponyboy was walking home at the begging of the book what if the gang didnt hear him when he got jumped? sorry not good with summarys. Johnny x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am new here so this is my first fan fic I do not own the outsiders also I am sorry if another person had one like this I didn't mean for them to be the same also sry if there is any bad spelling**

**Summary: what if nobody heard ponyboy the day he got jumped in the beginning**

Untitled

Ponyboy's pov.

When I stepped out into the bright light I had only two things on my mind Paul Newman and a ride home. I was starting to walk home when I noticed a red mustang following me. I was about two blocks from my house. So I put my thumbs in my jean pockets and slouch, I was thinking I could make a brake for it but it was to late. There was five maybe four soc's they had me down in a second. One was on my chest the rest where holding me down by my legs. The one on top of me pulled out a switch blade that s when all hell broke loose I just started screaming for Darry, Soda, Two-bit anyone heck I even started screaming for Steve.

"For pete sake shut him up", the one on top of me said.

One was trying to stuff a handkerchief in my mouth but when he got near my mouth I bit him as hard as I could. The one I bit screamed in pain and the one on top of my slugged me a couple of times. I suddenly felt a sharp pain going down my arm. And more pain in my head and that's the last thing I felt before darkness consumed me

* * *

Dally's pov.

I just got out of the cooler and was walking over to the Curtis place when a heard the sound of laughter and an engine starting. A few seconds later I saw red mustang drive by and from the looks of it there was a kid lying on the ground in the pool of his own blood. When I got closer to the kid I relised it was the youngest Curtis brother, Ponyboy. I ran towards him and when I got there I nearly puked his body was covered in cuts. I picked ponyboy up bridle style and fast walked back to the Curtis place.

"Anyone home!", I screamed when I entered the Curtis place

I looked around and say Two-bit sprawled out on the floor with beer in one hand and cake in the other watching Mickey mouse. Soda and Steve wrestling, Darry reading the paper, and Johnny sprawled out on the couch. Johnny looked up and paled at the sight of ponyboy, he stood up fast and that got everyone's attention.

"What the hell happened!", Darry screamed at me

"I don't know I was walking over here and I found him lying on the side of the road in a puddle of his own blood", I said as I laid ponyboy down on the couch.

* * *

Sodas pov.

I was wrestling Steve on the floor when I heard the door slammed open then closed.

"Anybody home!", I hear dally screamed.

Just then I see of what I can while wrestling Steve, Johnny getting up of the couch and ran towards the door which is where I assumed Dally was. At this point me and Steve stopped wrestling and were looking at the limp body of my little brother with everyone else.

"What the hell happened!", I heard Darry scream.

When Dally told Darry what happened i was fulled of concern and worry and from what I could tell Johnnycake was concerned and worried as well. Two-bit, Steve, and Dally were the same but with anger. My thoughts were cut threw when Darry asked me something.

"Soda can you go get the first aid kit, and Steve can you go get a wet cloth", Darry told me and Steve.

We both nodded and went to go get the requested items. Steve arrived back before me and when I got there Dally and two-bit were calling the socs every name in the book. While Steve kept clenching and unclenching his fist.

**So there you have it plz review positive stuff plz also give me any ideal of a title I don't have any thxs**

**Melody out**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the outsiders**_

Chapter 2

Next morning Ponyboy pov.

What happened I thought as I woke up to pain all over my body. Then realization hit me I was jumped I tried to get out of bed but once I stood up I got really dizzy and had to sit down.

"Darry, Soda", I screamed on the top of my lungs.

A couple of secs. after that I heard footsteps and my bedroom door flew open. I was expecting it to be Darry or Soda but instead it was Mr. Two-bit himself.

"Hey Two-bit where's Darry and Soda", I asked.

He smiled when he saw me he ran towards me grabbed me the waist and carried me to the living room. When I got there I saw Dally sprawled out on the couch asleep and Johnny asleep in the recliner I didn't see anyone else then again Darry, Soda, and Steve must be at work.

"Hey wake up guys there's a special person here to see you, Two-bit yelled.

Johnny immediately woke up and ran towards me and hugg"ed me I winced from the pain in my chest.

"Golly I'm sorry", Johnny said.

It's alright hey do you know where Darry and Soda are, I asked Johnny.

"Oh well Darry's at work as well as Soda and Steve", Johnny told me.

"Hey kid how you feeling", Dally said from behind me (I guess he decided to get up after all).

"I feel peachy, I feel like skipping and dancing around, can't you tell", I said sarcastically.

"Wiseass", Dally muttered.

I walked well actually limed to the kitchen to get some cake. When I got there I heard the door open and then slammed shut Steve's here I guessed.

"Hey Soda, Steve, Darry", I heard Two-bit say.

If this was a cartoon then a light bulb would appeared above my head I thought as an idea came to my mind.

"We NEED MORE CAKE", I yelled.

* * *

Soda pov.

"WE NEED MORE CAKE", I heard someone yell.

I stared at Darry I could he could tell who it was to.

"Ponyboy", I yelled as I raced into the kitchen to give him a big hug.

"Ow ow ow, soda… can't br-r-r-eathe", pony told me

"I'm sorry", I said as I let him go.

"Hey pony how you feeling", Darry said from behind me.

* * *

Darry's pov.

"Hey pony how you feeling", I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"My ankle hurts a little and some of my rips but that's about it", pony said.

"Okay".

"Hey Johnny-cakes and I are heading to the drive-in if anyone wants to join us", Dally asked/yelled from the living room.

Pony gave me one of his pleading looks with the puppy dog face though it never works he won't stop bugging me till I say yes.

"Fine you can go", I say "but be careful".

"I'll go", pony said as he walked off to the living room.

**Hey so here is chapter 2 sorry if it's short but it's for a good cause I have something big planed in the next chapter.**

**Melody out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sry I haven't written in a while. I do NOT own the outsiders**

**If I did Johnny and Dally would live. Also I'm going to take parts from the book/movie and make it apart of the story. Some things might be wrong its cuz I haven't watched or read the outsiders in a while but I know most of the things that happen. Also here is were my oc comes in. :)**

Chapter 3

Later that day

Johnny's pov.

Pony and I were walking down to meet Dally on the corner of picket & suttons(**sorry if I got that wrong)**. We walked about another block till we saw Dally leaning up against a wall on the corner of picket & Suttons smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Dally", I said as we approached him.

"Hey Johnny-cake, Pony were early", Dally said.

"What you want to do", I said.

"Something illegal man", Dally said as he started to walk off.

Pony and I followed to were ever Dally was heading. We walked around and chased some kids away(well me and Dally did Ponyboy couldn't really run). We walked over to the Dingo and blew straws at the waitresses and drank some coke. We walked around some more till it was dark and headed over to the drive-in. when we got there we jumped over the fence and took seats in the chairs near the convent stand.

"We came to watch a movie so we are going to watch a movie", I heard a girl with red hair that had just sat in the first row of seats followed by a black haired girl.

Soc's I thought as I looked at them. Pony and I looked at each other then at Dally. Dally got up and went up two rows to the seat behind the red head and her friend with black hair. I left to go get a coke and when I came back Dally was gone so I just sat back down with Pony. A couple of minutes later Dally came back holding an arm full of coke he handed one to Pony and me, and the two socs.

"Here have a coke maybe it will cool you down", Dally said.

"MABYE WHEN YOU COOL DOWN I'LL COOL DOWN TOO!" the red head yelled whlie dumping the coke on him.

"Why you", dally started saying till I cut him off.

"Dally leave her alone", I said as I grabbed his arm.

"What did you say, what did you say you little shit", Dally.

"I said leave her alone", I said a little bit quieter.

"Fine", he grunted as he got up and left.

"Are you two going to start in on us two" the redhead said As she turned around and look at me Ponyboy.

"No", pony and I said at the same time.

"You two don't look the type, what's your names", said the black haired girl who was drinking on the coke Dally gave her.

"My name is Ponyboy and this Johnny what's yours", Pony said gesturing to me and himself.

"Sherrie but my friends call me Cherry cause of my red hair and this is Marcie", Cherry said gesturing to Marcie and herself.

Just then a hand came to mine and pony's shoulders and a socs voice spoke

"That's it for you two", said the socs from behind us.

Pony and I both jumped and we started to hear laughter from behind us we turned around to see nobody else but Two-bit Mathews with a cheesy grin. When Two-bit stop laughing his face turned serious when he saw are faces.

"Sorry I forgot" Two-bit said as he sat down with us.

* * *

_1 hour later after movie_

Two-bit, Ponyboy, Cherry, Marcie, and I were on our way to two-bits to get his car and drive the socs home.

"Marcie look who it is" Cherry said as a blue mustang came close to us,

"Who is it the F.B.I."' Two-bit said as we all turned around to see who it was.

"Everyone act natural", Cherry said.

"Who's acting I'm a born natural", two-bit said as the car passed us.

"I wished it was the other way around", I heard Pony mumbled beside me.

Two-bit opened his mouth to say something but a blue mustang stopped right beside us and five or four socs got out.

I wasn't paying attentions to what everyone was going on. One I was scared and two I know this socs these were the socs that jumped me six's months ago. I could tell because of the rings that were on to appear to be the leader of the group.

After Cherry and Marcie left with the socs, we started walking again. A couple of minutes later we appeared at my place, my parents were fighting again so I decided to go to the lot. Pony and I said bye to two-bit who was off to play poker or get boozed up again. Pony and I started walking to the lot and laid there till me and pony fell asleep.

* * *

_Sometime later that night _

I woke up to pony shaking me and Pony telling me to get up. I sat up still sleepy from just waking up.

"What time is it ", I heard Ponyboy say once I was fully awake.

"I don't know but Darry is going to skin you alive", I said to Pony who had a panicky face.

"I'm going to go you coming", Pony said as he got up and looked up at me.

"Nah I'm alright I think I'll stay here, I said.

"Well if you get cold come over to place ok", he said.

"Sure thing", I said as he stared walking away.

I started to go to sleep when I heard running and the sobbing voice of Ponyboy. suddenly he tripped over my legs.

"Come on Johnny were running away", I heard Ponyboy say.

We got up and started running till we were out of breath. We walked a little while till I asked ponyboy what.

"Pony what happened", I asked as stopped on the side of the road not far from the park.

"Darry hit me, he hit me", Ponyboy said.

"Let's walk to the park maybe then I will be calm enough to go back home", Ponyboy said as we started walking to the park.

When we got there we headed to the monkey bars and sat on the top. we sat there for a while tell we saw the head lights of a blue mustang pull up beside us.

"Wanna run for it", Pony boy asked quietly.

"It's to late now here they come", Johnny said as the socs got out of there mustang and surrounded them.

"Hey aren't these the greasers that tried picking up on are ladies", a socs with rings on his fingers sludder seeing as he was drunk.

"ou know what a greaser is", said the same socs taking a drink of his beer "white trash with long greasy hair"

"You know what a socs is", Ponyboy said to my surprise as we got down from the monkey bars.

"What", the same socs said

"White trashed with mustangs and murades"

"I think the kid could use a bath David, get him", the socs said.

Me pony started running only to get caught a few seconds afterwards. Two socs we're beating me up and I could tell the other three we're drowning ponyboy in the fountain. Just I heard the sound of feet pounding. I looked around the park to find one soc dead laying in front of the fountain in a puddle of blood. The other socs gone and a girl who looked about my age with red wavy hair that went down to her waist Trying to get Ponyboy out of the water. I got up to go help her when we got Ponyboy out of the water we sat him on the ground.

"He's still breathing", the girl said.

She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes I knew she was a greaser not only because she saved us but cause of her brown eyes.

"H-h-hi, my name is Johnny Cade", I stutered.

"Hi, my name is Melody Night", she said holding her hand out for me to shake.

I took her hand and shaked it. When I let go of her hand she grabbed a bloody blade that laid a little bit to her right.

Right away I could tell she wasn't your averaged greaser girl. She whore blue jeans with some holes in them near the ne-cap. A white Mickey Mouse shirt with a leather jacket. As well as black ankle high converse. She had no make up on excepted some lip gloss.

Just then Ponyboy began to stir awake. When he woke he went over to a grassy area and started to barf. He came back over and I introduced him to Melody.

"Ponyboy this is Melody Night, she saved you and me", I said ad I gestured to her.

"Thanks", Ponyboy said as be looked at her and from how his eyes widened I knew he saw the body.

"What are we going to do", he started to panicked.

"Dally", I said as I stode up and helped Melody up.

"You mean Dallas the Dallas Winston", Melody said as we made are way to Bucks knowing he would be there.

**so that is it, sry if it wasn't the big event you were hopping but trust me it's pretty big cause it will effect the story in future chapters. Sry if I missed spelled anything. So that is it bye**

**-Melody-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Melody here. so I got an ideal for the title **

**_what if _or _a different ending_  
**

**tell me what u think if u have an idea for a titled let me know as well. So here is the next chapter. i as well edited it sry if it didnt make since before I did it on my ipod And it replace the actual words with other things it should be fixed let me know if its not though **

_**I do not own the outsiders.**_

Melody's pov.

Me, Johnny, and Ponyboy were walking down to Bucks knowing Dally would be there. Before we even got there we could hear the music even though we were like 3 blocks away. I could tell there was a party in full swing. We got to the front door and Johnny nocked. A couple minutes later Buck answered the door with music and the sound if laughter following him.

"Whatcha ya want", Buck slurred obviously Drunk.

"Dally we need to see Dally", Johnny said.

"His busy so scram", Buck said getting a little pissed.

"Buck get your little scrawny Ass in there get Dally and get his ass out here before I have to make you", I said getting a little pissed cause he was talkin to us like that.

"Tell him it's Johnny and Ponyboy", Johnny said before Buck could close the door.

A couple minutes later the door opened and Dally came out.

"Whatcha want", Dally said to Johnny.

"Melody here killed a soc we need your help", Johnny said gesturing to me when he said my name.

"Really", he said looking at me "Pony are you wet"

"Y-yea", he said while shivering

"Get in here you'll die from hypothermia before the cops can ever get you", he said as he pulled Ponyboy in while Johnny and I followed.

"So tell me what happened", Daly said as we walked into his room.

Johnny began to tell him what happened when he was done Dally came over to me and said.

"Nice going Mells", Dally said patting me on the back.

"You know i dont like it when you call me that", i said a little mad from the old nick name Dally created for me.

"I know and thats why keep calling you that " he said getting up and headed of to an other room he came back in a couple minutes with a shirt, gun, and a wad of cash.

"Here Its Bucks its a couple sizes to big but it's dry", Dally said handing Ponyboy the shirt as well as his leather jacket.

"And here that's 50 bucks" Dally said handing the gun and cash to Johnny "god don't point that thing at me.

I couldn't help but life at the secene before me. Johnny accidentally pointing the gun at Dally and Dally trying to get Johnny to put the gun down.

"So you think that's funny huh", Dally said look at me.

I nodded my head 'yes' not trusting my voice from all the laughing I did.

While rolling his eyes he said,"Your going to take the first train to windrixville, find blue jay mountain there will be a church there, get a weeks supply of food and don't as much stick your nose out the door, There's a pump out back so you don't have to worry about water."

We left Bucks and went to the train tracks. When the train came by to go to windrixville we all jumped on the train and sat down. Ponyboy went straight asleep while me and Johnny started talking.

"So Johnny you don't talk much do you", I said.

"No not really"

"what's your family like", Johnny asked.

"I don't have a family any more, my mom died giving birth to me and my dad left me at the age of 7, ever since I've been sleeping in abound on buildings or at the empty lot", I said Getting quieter with every word I said

"what about your family", I said look into Johnny's eyes.

* * *

Johnny's pov.

she just me asked me about my parents what do I tell her. God this is so confusing.

"uh", was all I could say

"they abuse you don't they", Melody said looking me in the eyes.

Man were her eyes pretty.

"yea", I said looking down.

"hey look at me its alright", she said lifting my chin up to meet her eyes.

Ever belived in love at first site. Well that was what I was feeling right now and I think that's what she was think as well. I was trying to muster up the courage to ask her out considering the condistion were in.

"Melody I know this is a bad time but I was wondering if you would um like to go out with me as in be my girlfriend", I said Quietly putting my head down wondering if she even heard me.

"Johnny", she said lifting my head up.

"I would love to be your girlfriend", she said kissing me on the lips.

**hey everyone so that's it also sorry if the ending of this chapter is crappy. Also happy late thanksgiving. Plz review and have a good day :)**

**-melody-**


End file.
